


Keitha

by Dedmemes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cringy Flirting, Crossdressing, Drinking, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedmemes/pseuds/Dedmemes
Summary: Lance is bored at a party when he sees the prettiest girl and just had to approach her.Keith was forced to go to a party dressed up as a girl and then Lance approaches him.





	Keitha

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of entered my head and I wasn't able to get it out.   
> I wrote it in less than two hours and didn't proofread so there's probably a lot of mistakes.   
> Don't @ me.

This party was so boring. Lance had no idea how he had ended up being dragged here by his friends. 

There was literally nothing good going on, he had already gone around and introduced himself to different people and there just wasn’t something that compelled him to stay and talk more. The entire night he had been traveling from one group to the next. 

He was getting another drink when he saw her. A girl wearing a mid-waist skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She also had a crop top sweater and combat boots on. Her hair covered her neck and Lance couldn't see her face properly because it was covered by her bangs. 

All in all, she was the prettiest girl he had seen all day. He immediately walked in her direction with the intention of flirting with her. 

“Hey, beautiful, you are looking fine.”

She didn’t even lift up her head up from where she was staring at her own drink. Lance felt slightly offended that someone this beautiful didn’t even acknowledge his existence. 

Lance decided to clink his glass against the girls and said, “you’re beautiful, y’ know” 

She jerked up and turned her head in Lance’s direction for a few seconds before looking back down on the table. Lance saw that her face was covered in makeup and a shock went through him when he saw she had bright red lipstick on. 

He saw that he had an effect, however, her cheeks were flushed and even her ears were red. It was adorable,  _ she _ was adorable. 

“What are you doing?” Lance froze at her voice. It was deeper than he thought it would be and it kind of sounded familiar. If he wasn’t so drunk he might have connected it to the voice of his so-called rival in his classes, nonetheless, he wasn’t in his right state of mind and he was drunk so he just chalked that feeling of familiarity to people with similar voices. 

“Wow, your voice is so deep, for a girl I mean, it’s so cute” he was slurring and leaning half his weight on the counter but he still managed to tell her how adorable she was. At least he hoped he had. 

He saw her freeze at his words and was going to ask what was wrong but before he could she said something else. Something he couldn’t hear because of the sudden increase of volume in the music. 

“What!” he yelled back to whatever she said. He wanted to hear her voice again and he hated how he had missed something she said. 

She shook her head and turned back to her drink. The music died down to a tolerable level again and he asked again.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it” Her voice was still deep and he found it  _ hot _ . It was adorable how she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her crop top sweater when she talked. 

“You’re so adorable, oh my god” Lance was almost squealing at how cute one person managed to be. “How can you exist?” 

She blushed and gave him a side look. “I’m really not that cute” she was still doing the sweater thing and Lance was on the verge of cuteness overload. Then he remembered something. 

“Oh! Right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Leandro McClain Serrano but everyone just calls me Lance” he tried to put on his most charming smile at her. “What’s your name?” 

Lance noticed that she froze again before looking away and saying, “My name’s Kathy. With a ‘Y’” 

“Really? That’s a really nice name. Is it from a longer name like Katherine or something?”

“No, it’s just Kathy” she looked back at him for a few seconds, her eyebrows furrowed as if checking for something. 

“Well, Kathy, it’s a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like you” Lance clinked their glasses together once more and this time chugged what was leftover. 

Kathy also drowned what was left of her drink and smiled back at him. 

Just then, his phone chimed with a text message from Hunk and when he opened it it said:

**Found Pidge. Let’s go, I have a test tomorrow and I want to sleep fully**

“Oh, I have to go. My DD has a test tomorrow and I have to go” Lance doesn’t want to leave. Not when he finally found someone amazing to talk to he wants to stay here, 

**“** That’s fine. It was nice to meet you, Lance” Kathy is just so pretty, Lance wants to stay here and be with her. He knows he has to leave though. 

But before, “can I have your number?”

Kathy seems to go still and her eyes glance away from him again, “Um, actually, I’m gonna get a new number the day after tomorrow so my current one won’t be of any use. I don’t have social media either so…” 

Lance nods sadly and in his alcohol idled mind he doesn’t think about how he could give her his number instead. He just smiled at her and nods sadly. 

“Well, I hope I see you in another place then” Lance grabs her shoulder and squeezes briefly before he turns around and walks to the entryway where Hunk is looking around for him. 

When he rests his head and closes his eyes while Hunk drives he’s still thinking of red lips and stunning legs. 

***

Back on the party, Keith continues leaning on the counter while he goes over the interaction that just happened in his mind. 

Lance talked and flirted with him. The same Lance who proclaimed himself Keith’s rival in all his classes and constantly argues with. 

The same Lance who he’s secretly had a crush on when he saw how kind he was with his friends. 

He’s smiling before he remembers how he’s dressed and his mood sours. He lost a bet to Romelle and was forced to dress up with some of her clothing for the entirety of this party. She had also done his makeup and after that, he looked entirely like a girl. 

Lance was only talking to him because he thought he was a girl. And he had gone along with it, had told him his name was Kathy and hadn’t tried to shut him down when he approached him. Keith had said that he was actually a boy but Lance hadn’t heard and then he had taken advantage of the situation and pretended. 

Pretended Lance was actually into him and was flirting with Keith and not Kathy. Pretended Lance actually thought he was cute and adorable. Pretended Lance would like him. 

His phone buzzed, it was a message from Shiro telling everyone that it was time to leave. 

He sighed and stood up. Lance flirting with him had been nice and he would most definitely think back on this night a lot later, but for now, all he wanted to do was not think about how pathetic he felt. 

The only way his crush liked him was as a girl which was decidedly not what he was. He had deceived someone just because he wanted attention for a few seconds and now he felt bad about himself. 

_ Typical.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading this.   
> Kudos and Comments are very welcome.


End file.
